


Three Times Ronan Thought Adam Looked Good

by thesoundofnat



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: Henrietta looked good in the sunset, but Adam looked better - all ruffled hair from the slight breeze and rosy cheeks from the slight cold and a too big hoodie that he’d stolen from Ronan hugging his body - and Ronan was struck with the sudden realization that he could just… tell him that? Just walk up to him and admit how handsome he found him, since all the cards were on the table and had been so for a few weeks. That realization was almost overwhelming.He didn’t know what to do.





	Three Times Ronan Thought Adam Looked Good

**1.**

Henrietta looked good in the sunset, but Adam looked better - all ruffled hair from the slight breeze and rosy cheeks from the slight cold and a too big hoodie that he’d stolen from Ronan hugging his body - and Ronan was struck with the sudden realization that he could just… tell him that? Just walk up to him and admit how handsome he found him, since all the cards were on the table and had been so for a few weeks. That realization was almost overwhelming.

He didn’t know what to do.

Adam suddenly met his gaze, relaxed and content, though it turned confused since Ronan was most likely either glaring at him or looking bewildered. He wasn’t sure what expression his face had adopted.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Ronan took the last few steps and settled down beside him on the grass, his back leaning against a tree. “Just thought of something.”

“Care to share?”

“Maybe later.”

“How mysterious. Do I have to force it out of you?”

“Good luck with that.”

“I have my ways, you know.”

Ronan grinned despite himself. “I do.”

Nights of withheld kisses and head tilts until Ronan told Adam what was bothering him filled his mind, and while it was always frustrating, Ronan liked how determined Adam was in those moments.

Adam touched Ronan’s ankle with his shoe. “You’d tell me if it was something bad, right?”

“It’s nothing bad, I promise.”

Adam held his gaze for a moment before most likely deciding Ronan was telling the truth. “You never know with you.”

“I’d say I’m a pretty open book if something is bothering me.” He wasn’t one to easily hide any negative feelings.

“That’s true, but I can get so wrapped up in my own troubles that I sometimes feel like I’ve missed half the things going on before me. The world doesn’t wait for you to catch up.”

His words sank in quickly. “Has something been bothering you?”

Adam shot him a sheepish smile. “I’ll tell you later.”

And that was that. The two of them so honest yet still willing to give the other time. Ronan reckoned that was how things should be.

**2.**

Ronan felt as if he didn’t get to settle down all day.

Waking up had been a big spectacle due to Opal practically forcing him out of bed while claiming that a strange animal had arrived to eat all the cattle, but upon further investigation it turned out to only be a deer who had lost its way and wound up at the Barns. It left as soon as Ronan opened the door.

After that he’d taken on all the things he’d been putting off all week. This was a big place, and nothing would get done on its own. The worst part was that Adam was at work all day, so he didn’t even get to have his company while he mowed the lawn or cleaned out the barns. He had to admit that Opal was fun to have around though, so at least he wasn’t entirely alone.

When Adam arrived with Gansey, Blue and Henry in tow, Ronan had a brief and strange urge to cry in relief, though he played it off by asking them  _what the hell took you so long_  and  _Adam got off work an hour ago_  and  _it shouldn’t have taken you a whole hour to pick him up and get here_. He wasn’t sure if he’d managed to sound indifferent.

They’d brought food with them, which made Ronan forgive them instantly, and when Adam crept up to him after the others had gone inside to place a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth Ronan all but forgot his busy and somewhat overwhelming day, and instead turned his head so that their second kiss was mutual.

“Ruined any cars today?” he asked as they walked through the hallway.

“Oh, many. Gotta make sure we stay in business.”

Ronan huffed out a laugh, and he caught Adam grinning when he turned to glance at him. “I always knew you had it in you.”

Adam hummed as they entered the kitchen. “Did you dream up anything to do today?”

“Let’s just say I kept busy.”

They ate at the table, Blue and Gansey never once shutting up. Henry was more reserved, but he, too, talked a lot compared to Ronan and Adam. Ronan could tell Adam kept quiet due to exhaustion. His shoulders slightly slumped as he ate as if he’d never seen a burger before in his life. Ronan was too busy watching him and noting how absolutely amazing he looked in Ronan’s kitchen, leaning against Ronan’s table, and occasionally drinking from Ronan’s glass. And while nothing was  _really_ Ronan’s to begin with, it was all his all the same.

Adam looked good in Ronan’s space.

He wasn’t sure if Blue had caught on that he practically couldn’t tear his eyes away from his god of a boyfriend, but just before she and Gansey and Henry left she shot him a smirk that was so suggestive that he couldn’t imagine any other reason she’d done it. He flipped her off and shut the door behind them, mentally berating himself for being so fucking obvious.

But Adam seemed oblivious.

He could just tell him.

As Adam reached for him to pull him closer he decided on  _maybe later_.

**3.**

Ronan felt oddly self conscious about going on dates with Adam. They never called them dates, to be fair, but they both knew that when the other randomly decided to take them somewhere it meant more than just a simple trip. Ronan always worried that he was trying too hard, or not hard enough, and it was all a disaster in his mind until they got there and Adam ended up loving it and giving him that smile that he loved. The one he couldn’t fake.

That day he decided to take him to the mountains to watch the sunset, which was something they’d done a hundred times, but never on purpose. They always just ended up there somehow, but this time Ronan had gone there in advance to find the best spot, and boy had he found it.

Adam didn’t ask a single question as they drove up the mountain body, but Ronan could tell he wanted to. He loved seeing him like that; practically sitting at the edge of his seat in anticipation while simultaneously trying to act as if he was indifferent. It was endearing and quite frankly terrifying. Anticipation could lead to disappointment.

He knew Adam wasn’t disappointed when they reached the spot though, thankfully. He parked close to the edge of the cliff, though far enough to not feel as if a shove could send them toppling over. The sun was already setting, but it hadn’t reached the moment where the sky was on fire yet. Ronan knew that was Adam’s favorite part.

But Ronan adored the moments before that, when the sky was turning into molten gold and making everyone look like gods. They’d gotten there just in time for that.

“Would you get mad if I called you cheesy?”

Ronan snorted. “Probably, but I also couldn’t really deny it.”

Adam smiled, brightly and merely and so very genuinely. “You’re so cheesy.”

“Asshole.”

“A very pleased asshole, may I add.”

“Who’s cheesy now?”

Adam leaned in and Ronan met him halfway for a quick kiss. It was still strange how they could kiss just like that and not make a big deal out of it (though it still was a big deal in Ronan’s head).

Adam looked golden when they pulled away, and Ronan suddenly wished he had a camera. “We’ll have to drive back in the dark.”

“That’s why cars have headlights,” Ronan replied, pretty much on autopilot now. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Adam.

Adam gave his thigh a squeeze. “Smartass.”

The golden hour was over and an intense flush was spreading over the sky. Henrietta looked so small from there, but it held such big lives. And two of those lives were sitting on a mountain, watching the world end.

**And one time he told him.**

It was still new to wake up next to Adam, but it was something Ronan was happy to experience.

He always woke first to find his boyfriend curled up next to him, sometimes entirely relaxed, sometimes seemingly having bad dreams. Ronan knew what it was like to feel as if all your dreams were haunted.

That morning Adam seemed to be having rather good dreams. His lips were parted, one hand touching Ronan’s arm as if the contact made him calmer. Ronan felt so much and didn’t know what to do with himself.

And he really needed to pee.

Sadly and carefully he untangled himself from the sheets and Adam’s legs and snuck into the bathroom, and once he returned Adam was looking at him all forlornly. It was almost funny.

He crept into bed again, and Adam scooted closer to him as soon as he settled down, obviously still half asleep and very much in need of Ronan’s skin against his. He looked stunning like this; the world finally off his shoulders if only for a moment.

Ronan couldn’t help himself. “You’re beautiful.”

Adam’s eyes flew open, looking up at Ronan’s face as if to make sure he wasn’t messing with him. Then he smiled, all timidly and happily. His blush matched Ronan’s.

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” he mumbled, his voice raspy with sleep.

Ronan’s heart was about to shatter his chest, and he knew Adam could feel it. “Is that so?” he said, as if to pretend this didn’t mean everything.

Adam’s laugh tickled his neck. “Don’t get too cocky.”

“I would never.”

Everything was still new, but Ronan reckoned it would never stop being exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://thesoundofnat.tumblr.com/)


End file.
